kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Hanamiya
Hanamiya "Bad Boy" Makoto (花宮「悪童」真) is the captain and coach of Kirisaki Daīchi High and an Uncrowned King. He is known for his foul and underhanded play and was the cause of Teppei's knee injury last year. Appearance Makoto is very evil-looking. He has a wide, arrogant smirk on his face at most times, has long, black hair and dark eyes. He has a large strand of hair hanging in between his eyes. He plays with the number 4. Personality Makoto has a great influence on his teammates. He can develop an underhanded plan and make them execute them as asked. He uses dirty tactics to foul players out, sometimes even forcing them to stop basketball for some time. He is sometimes hypocritic about his tactics, but doesn't deny them either. When he gave the sign for Kiyoshi's "execution", he said to himself "Rest in peace."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 99, page 6, which gives him a very sinister appearance. He is also of the thought that wether it be genius or prodigy, once broken it will just be garbage.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 101, page 7 With this he means that it doesn't matter how good they are, if his team can break him, then it won't matter at all. He also doesn't like it when things don't go his way. Makoto's sadistic nature was further explained when Kuroko asked for his motives. He replied that he simply enjoyes the suffering of others.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 103, page 5 He says that he thinks it's fun when other people's hopes and dreams are crushed, and also likes to taunt Kuroko and Seirin in general. He also stated that he doesn't particulary wants to win that badly with his foul methods, but that is was simply to make the other suffer. History At the Interhigh preliminary finals last year, Kirisaki Daīchi played against Seirin. Makoto was on the bench for the most part of the match and finally entered the game at the end of the fourth quarter. When he enters the court, Kiyoshi and Izuki recognize him as one of the Uncrowned Kings. The match restarts, but Makoto does nothing special. When he is in the possession of the ball, he simply passes. The other players scores and Kirisaki goes back in defense, while Makoto motivates them to show them what they've got.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 99, page 4 Seirin uses his run & gun style and Koga eventually shoots, but it goes off the rim. Kiyoshi and a center from Kirisaki are both under the basket. Makoto makes some sort of sign, with a snap-sound, and the Kirisaki center intentionally delays his jump. Kiyoshi grabs the rebound, but the Kirisaki center lands on Kiyoshi's knee. He falls in pain and Makoto hypocritically asks if he's alright. Hyūga sees though his trick and grabs him by the jersey, but Makoto sneers that he doesn't have any evidence. After Kiyoshi is taken away, Seirin eventually wins. Makoto says by himself that he knew that they'd lose, and threatens Hyūga, saying that he was lucky he didn't get hurt.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 99, page 11 Story Winter Cup preliminaries He and his team won the first qualification round against an unknown team, with 180 – 45. Final league His first real appearance is when Kirisaki Daīchi ended their match against Shūtoku High, where he and the other regulars did not play. He is seen sitting in the crowd watching Seirin's match against Shinsenkan High. Midorima notices him as one of the Uncrowned Kings and says to Takao that he doesn't like him at all. Makoto is still watching Seirin, saying to himself that he has finished analyzing them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 84, page 17 After Seirin and Shūtoku both won a match and Seirin gathered in the hallway. Hanamiya is sitting on a bench in a nearby corridor and Kiyoshi stays behind of his team to greet him. Hanamiya says he has been dying to see him. Kiyoshi says to Hanamiya that he doesn't like their intentional loss against Shūtoku. Hanamiya mocks Kiyoshi by saying that he hasn't changed his lame good-guy act. Hanamiya explains that he doesn't care about immediate victory and that Seirin will lose by itself. Kiyoshi asks what he means by that, but Hanamiya stops talking and says that he has already said too much. He wishes Kiyoshi good luck against Shūtoku and sneers that he should heal his wounds quickly, the one that Hanamiya gave him himself.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 85, page 13 The next time Hanamiya appears is after Kirisaki Daīchi's match against Shinsenkan High. Seirin just finished their match and Furuhashi says to Hanamiya that it's unexpected that they managed to reach a tie. Hanamiya responds that's it's still well within his expectations. He resumes by saying that how everyone is now goody-goody and that it's making him puke. He says to his team that they will be the ones who will completely crush Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 93, page 8 When the league recommences after a break, Hanamiya and his team are seen warming up for their match against Seirin. When a loose Seirin ball ends up on Kirisaki Daīchi's side, Hanamiya picks it up and hands it over to Kiyoshi, while sneering that he is glad that Kiyoshi looks better. Hyūga joins in and asks Hanamiya if he's forgotten what he did last year. Hanamiya pretends that he didn't do anything, that Kiyoshi just got hurt all by himself. After hearing that, Kagami and Kuroko also approach him and tell him that they won't lose. Hanamiya recognizes them as the rookie-duo. He warns them to look out for any accidents that might happen.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 100, page 16 The match starts and Seirin gets the first point. When Yamazaki shows some distress about Seirin's team, Hanamiya says that it doesn't matter wether they're talented or not, that they're all the same garbage when they're broken. After Furuhashi failed to injure Hyūga, he passes to Hanamiya, who passes Izuki and scores. He passes Kiyoshi and tells him that they almost got Hyūga. He warns him to not get in their way. Kiyoshi is angered and says that he will definetely beat Hanamiya.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 101, page 18 Winter Cup Hanamiya reappears during the Winter Cup. Although not competing in the tournament, he and his team went to watch anyway and were attending Seirin's match against Tōō High. When Imayoshi started to guard Kuroko and sealed his misdirection, Hanamiya comments that while Takao's Hawk Eye and his own spiderweb couldn't stop Kuroko, Imayoshi might do it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 126, page 8 He also comments that Imayoshi's personality really is horrible, and that coming from Hanamiya means something. Later, when Yamazaki suggests that Imayoshi might be more intelligent than Hanamiya, Hanamiya looks irritated. He explains that that's not the immediate case, but that Imayoshi is rather dangerous in terms of mind games. Skill Hanamiya is an elite basketball player. He is good in overall techniques, such as passing, shooting and speed, but his most distinctive skill is stealing. More specifically, his skill is analizing the opponents' passing patterns and then stealing the ball. He can do this by narrowing down the passing courses with the help of Kentarō Seto positioning. This is referred to as Hanamiya's spiderweb. According to Kiyoshi, Hanamiya's accuracy is insanely high.Kuroko no Basuke chapters 104, page 14 So basically, because of his speed, accuracy and intelligence, he can steal every ball. He has displayed this skill in the match against Seirin, even stealing Izuki's passes, a possesser of the Eagle's Eye. His foul methods and steals have misled players from underestimating him in offense, but Hanamiya has proven this to be wrong, even pulling off a difficult floater shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 107, page 7 Although not nearly as strong as Aomine, Hanamiya has been as a player who can score anytime he wants. Trivia *He ranked 14th on the second Kuroko no Basuke popularity poll, with 345 votes. *In contradiction to his personality, Hanamiya Makoto (花宮真) means "flowery truth". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kirisaki Daīchi High Category:Uncrowned Kings